


A Place to Call Home

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Home is far less based on physicality, but rather love and trust and how simply someone's presence can feel like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These boys deserved better, and they deserve rest and happiness now and forever. :>  
> I'll also probably never stop polyshipping the four of them, either. 
> 
> This is largely unedited, so sorry for any mistakes. Just some holiday fluff written on christmas eve. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr@ ferix-writes.tumblr.com

They’d just finished up a delicious holiday dinner at Cape Caem, topped off with Noctis’ favorite pastry dessert. In thanks, Noctis and Prompto had done the dishes for Ignis and, really, it touched him. Just to know that his skills and presence were enjoyed and not taken for granted was a gift in itself. As Prompto flicked dishwater onto Noctis cheek, the two squabbling in the background, Ignis wondered where the four of them had been on this day last year. With their families, probably. Had Prompto been alone, he wondered, and felt bad for not knowing or not having invited him to any holiday celebration. 

Well, he supposed the four of them did mean much more to each other now, more than they had last year. 

“Prompto, I already showered today!”

“Now, now, you two, that’s enough or you’ll have another mess to clean up.” Ignis chided, so Prompto threw a dry dishtowel at Noctis instead of water. 

“Such a mother hen,” Gladiolus’ voice came from behind him, the other man sneaking up behind him to grab hold of Ignis’ waist and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Ignis reached back and carded a hand through Gladio’s hair in response to the kisses peppered across his collar bone. 

“Yes, well,” Gladio circled around in front of him and stole a kiss from his thin lips, “Someone has to be.” 

Gladio only chuckled as he made his into the den and towards the exceptionally large couch-turned futon that Monica had procured for the house. How, Ignis was not sure, but he supposed each member of the kingsguard had to have their secrets. He was grateful for it, either way. 

On that note, he was also grateful for Monica and Dustin taking Talcott and Iris on a trip to Lestallum to stay with friends for the holidays. It wasn’t that the other four members of their little home base were not wanted, but having the rare opportunity to be with the other three boys alone and in such an intimate setting was…nice. 

By the time Ignis drifted out of his thoughts, soft, jazzy holiday classics were drifting through the air, courtesy of the radio in the corner of the room. Gladio and Noctis had made their way over to the futon and were working on getting settled in—and it _was_ work; anyone who had ever tried to get Noctis comfortable and settled in a bed with three other people would know—while Prompto remained in the kitchen, slowly stirring the two remaining saucepans on the stove. 

“Iggy, I think it’s about ready,” Prompto called, fetching two mugs from the cupboards as he excitedly hovered over the stove. Finally, Ignis pushed off from the hightop counter he’d been leaning against and moved behind the blonde to peek over his shoulder. Prompto was right—the cocoa and red wine had come to a boil. The two poured their cups—red wine hot chocolate for Ignis, and regular hot chocolate with cinnamon for Prompto. Ignis interlaced his finger’s with the younger man’s, intent on leading him into the den, but Prompto suddenly pulled away. 

“Wait, Ignis, let me wash these pans before we go to bed,” he moved to set his mug back down and pick the sponge back up, but Ignis stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. The eagerness was appreciated, but not necessary now. Plus, he was sure Prompto would burn himself on the hot pans. 

“Come now, at least that can wait til morning,” he coaxed, and Prompto easily gave in. He laughed, light and airy, and Ignis’ heart fluttered at his smile. Gods, how did he live with himself before, not truly knowing Prompto, or not having the other three at his side at any given moment? He could barely remember life before this, now.

On the futon Gladio reclined against one of the armrests, one hand holding an open book and the other holding an armful of sleepy prince. Noctis, his head nuzzled in between the many pillows and Gladio’s side, was so ensconced in blankets that Ignis could barely tell that there was a person under all of it. If it weren’t for Noctis’ arm resting across Gladio’s hips, it would have looked like some small, fuzzy black animal had taken over one of their pillows. Thankfully, Gladio was a gentleman who knew how to make a bed and had left the blankets on the opposite side of the futon pulled back, ready and waiting for Prompto and Ignis to make themselves comfortable. 

Prompto slid in to the middle easily and sidled up next to the prince. Sneaking a hand under the covers he rubbed Noctis’ back briefly, just to make him aware of his presence. Ignis, likewise, settled down next to Prompto, resting an elbow on the second armrest and bringing the mug to his lips. The rich cocoa combined with the spiced notes from the wine complemented each other just as he’d imagined; simple perfection, in his eyes. Prompto, taking the chance to try his own drink, eagerly agreed. 

“Ignis, this is sooo good!” He exclaimed, leaving Noctis be for the moment and passing his mug from one hand into the other to snake an arm around Ignis’ waist in a half hug, “How are you so good to us all the time?” 

Ignis huffed a laugh as the blonde rested his head on his shoulder and made loving eyes at him. It was a rarity that Prompto looked at him like that and didn’t want anything for it. Ignis said nothing in reply, opting to rest his cheek against the top of Prompto’s head and to slide a hand slowly down the other’s thigh to rest on his knee. Prompto sighed, content. 

They all remained like that for some while; intermittent sips from mugs, the occasional turn of a page, Noctis’ soft and slow breathing, and light jazz music filtering through the air. It was only when slow movements outside the window caught Ignis’ attention that he spoke again. 

“Ah, it’s snowing,” he stated simply, causing Prompto and Gladio to perk up and glance out the window, too. Noctis still couldn’t be bothered, it seemed. 

“Wow, how exciting! I haven’t seen snow since…” Prompto trailed off, but Gladio was quick to fill in. 

“Since last year?” he laughed, reaching over to ruffle Prompto’s already mussed hair, “You guys going to make asses out of yourselves in it like you did last year, and every year before that?” 

“Hey, at least we know how to have fun!” Prompto shot back, playfully batting away the hand in his hair, instead catching it briefly to press a kiss to the other man’s large palm. Ignis thought back to that memory; Noctis and Prompto had made what they called ‘the sickest sled slide in Insomnia’ all throughout the grounds of the castle one snowy morning. He seemed to recall that it had ended in at least three broken dishes, a shattered window and two very bruised tailbones. 

Prompto was finished with his hot cocoa, Ignis observed, and offered a hand to take the mug while the other two batted at each other. There was no better way to ruin a sleeping beauty’s night than by spilling the remnants of lukewarm cocoa on him, an outcome he was sure they all wanted to avoid. Setting the two mugs down on the side table, he figured it was about time to really get settled down for the night. He shot Gladio a look across their other two bed partners. Gladio marked his page, then set down his book in response, ruffling Prompto’s hair once more for good measure. 

“I can’t wait to see it all happen in the morning, then,” Gladio said and Prompto got the message, sliding down onto the futon and fluffing up his pillows. He snuggled up behind Noctis then, wrapping an arm around the prince’s trim waist and nuzzling into his back until he was roused. Still half asleep, Noctis blearily rolled over to face Prompto, and the blonde rewarded him with a soft kiss on the lips before he sunk further under the blankets, finally nudging himself up under Prompto’s chin with a quiet sigh.

Ignis watched the silent ordeal from his place on Prompto’s other side, head propped up in his hand. Just before settling down himself, he reached over to rub Noctis’ back briefly.

“Sweet dreams, Noct.” 

Very slowly, Noctis cracked his eyes open again. “With you three at my side…I don’t need dreams.” His voice was laden with sleep, but it didn’t mean that the words hit home with the other three any less. 

“Dawwww!” Prompto’s voice was muffled against Noctis’ soft hair and Gladio couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. 

Finally, Ignis laid his head down on a pillow, his hand coming to rest against Prompto’s hip. He glanced up at Gladio, who was still seated up against the armrest, waiting for the signal to turn out the last light. 

“Doesn’t get any better than this, huh?” 

Ignish hummed in response, as if he had to think to consider the answer. 

“No, I suppose not.”

**Author's Note:**

> That last quote is an actual quote from the game!! And it gets me every time. Just let these boys be happy.
> 
> I tried to get in a moment in for each 'couple'. Hope you enjoyed!  
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
